


The Key to Colipso

by Ketakat16



Category: Roman pirates mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakat16/pseuds/Ketakat16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a pirate, named Captain Ranodo, who was obsessed with magic and gold. Ranodo was a sixteen year old roman prince; however because of a false prophet, he was banished from his lands at the tender age of three. Ranodo was raised on his own. In the span of a year he became a widely feared demon. At seven he was the leader of The Red Tides, the most feared pirate gang in the seven seas. And so our story begins on Ranodo’s ship, The Sea Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Colipso

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story, it's the first one I have written. And please tell me what you think of it, I want five comments before i post the next chapter.

THE KEY TO CALYPSO  
There once was a pirate, named Captain Ranodo, who was obsessed with magic and gold. Ranodo was a sixteen year old roman prince; however because of a false prophet, he was banished from his lands at the tender age of three. Ranodo was raised on his own. In the span of a year he became a widely feared demon. At seven he was the leader of The Red Tides, the most feared pirate gang in the seven seas. And so our story begins on Ranodo’s ship, The Sea Witch.  
Ranodo  
“Hey Captain there’s a barrel on the port side.” said one of the crewmen. “It might be rum or wine. What should we do?”  
I looked to my first mate, Fernando, and he gave my silent order. “Pull it up.” As they throw the rope over I caught a strange scent in the air. It was soft and smelled like the air before a lighting storm. I wonder where it could have come from.  
“Captain, whatever it is its light as air.” The same crewman said. As they pull it over the rail I notice that the smell gets stronger. “Open the lid.” When the lid is removed all of the crew was surprised to see an infant at the bottom.  
“I think it’s a girl.” Another crewman stated. Said crewman picked her up and we were able to get a better look at her. She had dark tan skin and short brown hair. When her eyes opened they were brown as well. “What should we do with her?” was asked around.  
Naturally they all turned to me for an answer. As I gazed upon her I motioned for her to be handed to me. At the very second my hand touched her; a bright blinding light surrounded the ship. When it died down the infant I was holding was different. She now had pitch-black hair and tiny fangs were sticking out of her mouth. But the weirdest thing was that she had my markings on her cheeks and forehead.  
“What just happened? Why does she have your marks and fangs?” Antonio questioned as he stepped on the main deck. Antonio is the portsman of my ship. I meet him while I was docked in Spain for a week.  
“I don’t know.” Fernando said. “He just touched her and she changed. She was human before, what just happened?” Everyone was thinking the same thing but no one knew the answer.  
“Well she now belongs to Captain Ranodo, what will you do with her, sir?” Antonio asked.  
I stared at her for some time before saying something that shocked the crew. “I shall keep her.”  
They were all silent until Fernando asked, “And what will you call her?”  
I was quiet for several moments before the name came to me. “Kai.” And with that everyone went back to work and I took Kai to my room. When I got there I sat and waited for the knock that I knew would come. And sure enough not five minutes later Antonio knocked on the door and came in.  
“Ranodo what are you thinking keeping that thing on board?” he started. “For all we know it could be cursed or worse. Why risk it, it was probably thrown away for a reason. Just put it back in the barrel and leave it.” While he made plenty of sense, however something told me not to let this child go.  
“No.” That was all the answer he was getting and he knew it. With a huff he stormed out of the room muttering under his breath, something about stubborn wolves.  
I looked at the child that I claimed as mine, she was a pretty little thing. Then her eyes snapped opened and revealed silver dots. I don’t know why she had my features but they looked good on her. With that last thought I laid down for a short nap.  
Antonio  
How dare that S.O.B. take in another stray! Does he not care that that thing may be trouble? “I can’t stand him sometimes.”  
“Join the club.” Fernando says to me. “There are a lot of people who can’t stand Ranodo, but what’s your reason?”  
“How can you be so calm about this? It may kill us in our sleep. That thing was abandoned for a reason, what do you think it was?” I asked heatedly.  
“First off she is a little girl, not a thing. Secondly no matter what anyone thinks she belongs to Ranodo now. And lastly, so what?” Fernando answered evenly.  
“’So what? So what?’ what do you mean ‘so what?’ So what if she grows up and kills us? So what if she is cursed? So what if her real parents come back for her?” I exclaimed.  
“Then they will come and have to fight Ranodo for her. Simple.” The bastard replied smirking.  
“And what if they beat him?” I asked instead.  
He started laughing. “Oh come on. Ranodo has remained undefeated since he was four. Do you honestly think anyone can beat him?” he stated.  
“Oh yeah it’s all shits and giggles until someone gets killed!” I exclaimed. This French bastard thinks this is funny. I can’t believe I let Ranodo talk me into being on this ship. If I only knew then what I know now, I’d have stayed it Spain.  
“Oh fine you old bird, but answer me this why are you here if you only know how to bitch and moan?” and with that he walked away. Stupid kitten how dare he question me like that. “I heard that bird.” Danmmit I forgot he could read minds.  
As I turn around to check on the rest of the ship, I think about Fernando’s question. ‘Why are you here?’ It’s a good question, but I already know the answer. I am here because of the little boy I meet in Spain. Ranodo was always stubborn, even as a pup. Oh well not much I can do about it. Maybe, just maybe this little child will soften him up a little bit. Or maybe she will kill us. Oh well there’s nothing I can do about it now is there.


End file.
